A Change of Heart
A Change of Heart is episode number 7.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description An emergency heart transplant for Disco Bear presents Dr. Lumpy with a whale of a time! Lumpy shows that being a doctor takes more than just skill… you need a lot of heart! Disco Bear needs a transplant, but Doctor Lumpy has trouble finding a donor. (DVD) Plot faces his death with dignity.]] It's time for Disco Bear to shine by playing one of the songs on the cafe's jukebox and dancing in his grooviest way. A very unamused Petunia turns the lights back on, however, and informs him that his breakfast is ready. As he sits at the bar, Disco Bear thanks Petunia by blowing her a kiss, but she rejects it by blocking the heart-shaped kiss. Disco Bear thinks he's Petunia's heart breaker. He is glad to have this kind of breakfast as he gobbles down some turkey legs, eggs, and bacon, that his, "girlfriend", Petunia made. Suddenly Disco Bear sees a stick of butter, which he picks up with a turkey bone and deep-fries. Disco Bear then eats it in one bite, he then suffers a heart attack and falls unconscious to the ground (though he tries to do so in the grooviest way). Petunia sees his condition and gasps in shock. At his house, Dr. Lumpy makes a sandwich using hospital equipment. As he's about to eat it, but his pager beeps which means he's needed at the hospital. He arrives on his bicycle, and, with the help of his assistant, Nurse Giggles, they cut Disco Bear's chest open with a scalpel. Disco Bear opens his eyes and screams in pain, apparently having not been anesthetized prior to the operation. Lumpy fixes this by bonking Disco Bear on the head with a mallet, successfully knocking him unconscious. Lumpy then opens Disco Bear's chest, removes his heart, and takes the fried stick of butter out of one of the heart valves. This causes the heart to deflate and Disco Bear begins to flat-line. 's surgery goes off the rails.]] Lumpy hands Giggles the air pump from his bicycle and tells her to pump. This surprisingly succeeds in keeping Disco Bear alive, so Lumpy goes to look for a new heart in the hospital's refrigerator. Lumpy finds various organs and a moldy old sandwich (which he proceeds to eat), but no heart. He gets a call about an emergency and hurries to the scene of the accident where Handy somehow crashed his plane into a whale, killing them both. Lumpy sees Handy's exposed heart and unethically decides to take it for Disco Bear. Unfortunately, the heart slips out of Lumpy's hands and as he tries to pick it up, he keeps kicking it away. He eventually kicks it onto a soccer field, where Cuddles takes the heart from him and kicks it around like a soccer ball. Lumpy eventually gets the heart back but, forgetting his mission, he kicks it over Cuddles' and Flaky's head and into the goal. He initially celebrates his goal, but he realizes what he's done when he sees the heart has splattered against the net. Meanwhile, Giggles is getting t is forced to keep Disco Bear alive using the bike pump.]]ired from pumping Disco Bear and stops for a breather. Disco Bear obviously begins flat-lining again and Giggles quickly resumes her task. Lumpy walks away lonely from the soccer field when he comes back across the scene of the accident. He looks at the whale and gets an idea. He begins pedaling back to the hospital with the whale's giant heart strapped to his back but gets stuck when he rides into a narrow tunnel prompting him to untie himself from the heart and push on it, but he heard something honking. A semi-truck drives through the tunnel, however, and knocks the heart loose. The heart rolls with the semi-truck and Lumpy runs on top of it, trying not to fall. The semi crashes with his bike, however, forcing Lumpy into the wrecked remains of his bike while the heart and truck move out of sight. Once more, Lumpy walks away lonely again, dragging his now mangled bike behind him. He passes by a butcher shop, however, and finds a fresh heart in the window. He runs in, only to find there is a long line of customers (Mole, Nutty, Toothy, and Mime) ahead of him. By this time, Giggles is out of breath and looks pale and exhausted. Back at the butcher shop Lumpy finally gets served, but he decides to purchase a few other items while he's there. Lumpy arrives back at the hospital eating a burger and holding a brown paper bag. He sees Giggles passed out on the floor and Disco Bear lying dead on the gurney. Lumpy uses the defibrillator on Giggles to wake her up and yells at her to keep pumping. While Giggles begins pumping again, Lumpy uses the defibrillator to heat up his burger. He then unwraps one of the items he's purchased, surprised to find it's a rack of spare ribs. He then opens the other bags, only to find two steaks and some sausages. Lumpy then realizes he's been eating the heart as a burger. Realizing that's there no point in using the heart for surgery, Lumpy takes another bite of the burger. There's suddenly a loud crash outside and Lumpy goes to investigate. He sees the truck that was pushing the whale's heart had crashed into an ambulance. Even though the heart is dirty and there are probably injured people in both vehicles, Lumpy happily takes out his scalpel. Later we see Lumpy listen to Disco Bear's heartbeat. Sadly, the whale heart is way too big for Disco Bear's body, causing his skin to bulge out and leaving him bedridden. Giggles, still looking sickly from before, arrives with a tray carrying two meals on it. She gives Disco Bear a cheeseburger. He likes that meal. Lumpy, however, pushes him back and lifts up the lid to the other plate, revealing a slice of tomato on a piece of lettuce much to Disco Bear's disappointment. Lumpy picks up the cheeseburger and takes a bite out of it. He begins having a heart attack, but, undeterred, he continues eating the burger. Moral "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Deaths #Handy and a whale died in a plane crash. (Death not shown) #Technically, Disco Bear dies while flat-lining in the hospital, several times. #Two generic tree friends possibly die in a truck accident with the whale's heart. #Lumpy possibly dies from a heart attack. (Debatable) Injuries #Disco Bear suffers a heart attack. #Disco Bear is surgically cut into without anesthesia. #Disco Bear is hit in the head with a mallet. #Disco Bear's heart is surgically removed. #Lumpy gets tangled up in his bike after a truck crash. #Giggles pass out from exhaustion. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Disco Bear's chest is severely stretched to allow the transplant of a whale heart. #Lumpy suffers a heart attack (if he didn't die). Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 11 (10 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 1''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 91.7% (83.3% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #A plane that Handy is driving crashes. #One of the lenses on Handy's goggles is cracked. #A truck crashes Lumpy against his bike. #Two trucks crash into the whale's heart. Goofs #Cro-Marmot has more of an appearance role than a featuring role. #The napkin holder and the salt and pepper shakers aren't visible on the counter until the screen closes up on Petunia holding Disco Bear's food. They disappear again when Petunia watches Disco Bear suffer from his heart attack. #Disco Bear moonwalks directly backward from the jukebox to his seat. When he sits down, however, you can only see tables and the entrance behind him. #Disco Bear takes a napkin to clean his mouth, and when he falls off his chair, the napkin disappears. #After Disco Bear eats the chicken drumsticks, they are shown to still have some meat on them. However, when he puts the butter on the drumstick, no meat is shown. #Disco Bear's butter stick shouldn't have gone straight to his heart since the throat is connected to the stomach, even if it was pure fat the stick shouldn't have been solid when Lumpy found it since Disco Bear would have choked if he had eaten a whole stick without chewing. #The drumstick Disco Bear threw away can't be seen on the floor when he is having a heart attack. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Lumpy removes Disco Bears' heart, a heartbeat still registers on the monitor until the heart deflates. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #Lumpy only throws three organs out of the fridge before it is empty, even though there are four organs on the top shelf alone. #The semi-truck is bigger than the whale's heart, therefore it should not have been able to push the heart out of the tunnel or get through the tunnel even if the heart wasn't there. #When Lumpy gets stuck in the tunnel, his bike keeps moving forward without him. When Lumpy is on top of the heart being pushed by the semi-truck, however, the bike is parked completely horizontal in the road. #Even though Cro-Marmot is supposed to be frozen for at least a few thousand years, he is seen wearing a butcher's outfit in this episode. #It is unknown how Cro-Marmot's apron (and the blood on it) got inside his ice-block when logically it should be over it. #After Lumpy wakes Giggles up and she begins pumping again, the heartbeat doesn't appear on the monitor even though it begins beeping. Possibly because it was Disco Bear's monitor. #The truck in the crash accident isn't the same truck that pushed the heart out of the tunnel. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Seventh Heaven Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2006 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Killed Again Category:Out of Focus Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff